


Butterfly Kisses.

by moon_goddess_118



Series: Little Lost Lamb [6]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hannibal Lecter in Love, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Possessive Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Protective Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Smitten Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: Join Hannibal and Clarice on the journey of a lifetime, raising their daughter, Mischa Phoebe Lecter, through infancy, childhood, girlhood and womanhood, to the day she is married to a man that makes Hannibal wary and Clarice amuse.





	Butterfly Kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Mischa is my baby OC but she is named after her Aunt, her father's sister.

Chapter One: Infancy.

A newborn baby girl was asleep in a beautifully styled [nursery](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/0b/42/94/0b42946a7d7f3a1033fbe232c5cbf6cc.jpg?b=t), her small chest rising with each breathe that she took, a soft cooing sound coming out of her. Her bottom lip started to wiggle, but it finally stopped and she squirmed in her crib in order to get comfortable but still slept on. 

A rough, large, and masculine hand moved it's way towards the baby girl's head. His fingers stroked along the infant's forehead, cheeks and jawline until it came to a stop on her chin. Her soft, small and feminine hand moved and touched the back of his hand, making the owner of the hand tenderly smile down at the newborn resting inside the crib.

Hannibal Lecter gazed down at his daughter with a tender look in his eyes, Mischa Phoebe Lecter was born on Christmas Eve, she was truly an early Christmas gift for both of her parents. He never believed that he would be married to the woman of his dreams and being a father to a precious and beautiful baby girl, he didn't believe that he would be a husband or be a father, giving his tendencies towards Cannibalism and murder. But he didn't feel such tendencies towards his young wife nor his daughter. 

"Hannibal?" a familiar Southern feminine accented voice came from the hallway, he didn't hear her come in. "Are you home?"

Hannibal called out to her without taking his eyes off the baby resting in the crib. "I'm in the nursery."

He heard her heels clicking the wood floor before his wife made her appearance in the doorway, causing Hannibal to look a his young and beautiful wife standing there, smiling at him.

At twenty-six, Clarice Starling was still just as beautiful as the first time he had met her, with her red hair and vibrant blue eyes, her golden skin and her freckles. She wore a [outfit](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/0c/e6/2a/0ce62ac7c7edbd6b00ec69033515c75a.jpg?b=t) that flattered her more curvaceous shape, plus her [wedding ring](https://i-h2.pinimg.com/564x/a3/51/15/a35115d3d2e68bf3a826c5230f619535.jpg?b=t) made her that more attractive to him. She was truly aging beautifully, just like the finest wine. 

Clarice made her way towards him, slipping her arm around his waist as she reached down with the other to touched their daughter's cheek. "Have you been in here the entire time I was gone, Hannibal?"

Hannibal meet his wife's amused blue eyes and laid a chaste kiss on her brow. "Yes, I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"My love, she has you for a father." Clarice explaining, smiling up at him. "She's well protected. Only a complete idiot would break into our house and try to take her."

"Yes, well, I pity the fool who tries that." Hannibal told her with a smirk.

Clarice squeezed him to her. "Yeah, he'll wind up on our menu."

It had taken a while for Clarice to get use to his diet and even helped him in his hunts, but once she did, Hannibal was aroused by how natural at it she was. She truly was beautiful when she was hunting and killing her prey, which was how their daughter was conceived. That kill was very arousing to Hannibal and he was able to sway Clarice into following to his seductive beat. Once their rough yet passionate sex was done, Clarice realized what had happened and she was pretty annoyed that her hunting and killing someone had brought out the beast in Hannibal, and than she was even more annoyed when she found out that she was pregnant over said incident. Hannibal had almost found himself banished to the couch that night when Clarice and he learned that she was pregnant, but he was able to soothe her temper and annoyance. 

Hannibal felt Clarice's finger tapping on his hipbone and looked down at his wife, he noticed the worry on her face and in her eyes. "What is it?"

Clarice looked up at him. "There's a chance that she would have your taste for cannibalism, my love."

"Yes, but why the worry over it? It never cross your mind during the pregnancy." Hannibal inquired frowning down at her.

"It's just a mother's worry, Hannibal." She pulled away and stroked her knuckle over her cheekbone. "You were lucky to find a loving and understanding person in me when we first started this journey. I was able to accept all your quirks and loved you for them." She looked back at her husband. "I want her to be able to find that person as well, just like you did in me."

Hannibal walked over to her and cupped her face in both of his hands. "We will worry about that when we cross that road, Clarice. Right now, though, we should focus on taking care of our daughter and love her. We will raise her to be the woman we image her to be."

Clarice blinked large, doe-like blue eyes at him before she started to grin. "You just don't want to think about our daughter marrying some guy that you would never approve of, Hannibal, and you know it."

"Yes, well, that is the duty of a father." Hannibal told her with a smirk. "No man would ever be worthy of her."

Clarice laughed as Hannibal wrapped his arm around her waist, as she wrapped her arm around his waist, their other hand touched the crib as they leaned over, together, to look down at their daughter, Mischa Phoebe Lecter, sleeping peacefully, unaware of the destiny and journey that she faces. But she wouldn't be alone, her parents were going to be by her side through out the journey, guiding her and loving her.

 


End file.
